


Sandor of the Apes

by CaptainZ



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Jane Porter!Sansa, Tarzan!Sandor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainZ/pseuds/CaptainZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor had lived in the jungle all of his life. He hadn’t known the cruel ways of men’s society and customs until they came to him when his mother died. He realizes how much love and honor are treasured in the heart of the deep, dark jungle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. War

Sandor had lived in the jungle all of his life. He hadn’t known the cruel ways of men’s society and customs until they came to him when his mother died.

 

Sandor had been born in the jungle to Lord and Lady Clegane when their expedition was stranded after a bad storm. Lord Clegane died shortly after Sandor’s birth protecting his wife and child from the leopard, Sabor, and Lady Clegane succumbed to malaria, leaving Sandor to the mercy of the jungle. 

 

Kala, the she-ape, heard Sandor’s cries, rescued him, and raised him in place of her own son who perished. She loved him more than anything and taught him everything he needed to know about surviving in the jungle. Sandor grew up ignorant of his true parentage and even what species he truly belonged to.

 

Kala also taught him the meaning of love when he was shunned by the rest of the gorilla tribe for being different. She showed Sandor how being a good alpha male meant being a good mate as well. She inspired him to be the best he could be within the confines of their gorilla tribe.

 

Sandor grew into a capable warrior, who defended his tribe with honor, begrudgingly earning him the respect of the current alpha male, Kerchak. Kerchak was the biggest and best male of the tribe and Sandor followed in his example as he grew to be as large as Kerchak.

 

One night, when Sandor was patrolling the gorilla nests for danger, he spotted lights through the thick trees of the jungle. He had only known men to come as far as the river, but now they were becoming bolder in their expeditions.

 

Sandor alerted his tribe and they were evacuating when a hunter shot and killed Kala in front of Sandor’s eyes. Even in shock, the cruel laughter of the hunter would be ingrained into Sandor’s memory forever.

 

In his grief, Sandor attacked the man who killed Kala who was easily the biggest man Sandor had ever seen. They struggled violently through the jungle until the hunter forced a torch into Sandor’s face, permanently scarring him.

 

“That’s right, freak! Scream and die like the bloody savage you are. I’ll skin you and that ape for my trophy room back home at Clegane Keep!,” the hunter hissed at Sandor.

 

Sandor took what was left of his strength and plunged his obsidian knife into the man’s eye and killed him in an instant. 

 

_Die, you filthy bastard, and burn in hell while you’re at it_ , Sandor thought as he spat on the body.

 

The next morning, Sandor cleaned and treated his wounds as best he could, dumped the body of the hunter off the cliff into the ocean, and buried Kala with the tribe paying their respects.

 

Without Kala and his new scars on his face, Sandor grew distant with the tribe and eventually built a den for himself in a cave and away from the tribe.

 

He grew more hateful of hunters, often killing them or driving them back to where they came from. He collected the belongings they left and learned what he could from his enemies.

 

He taught himself to read from the books they left and studied the peaceful villagers to gain language. He found that he had learned many languages just through observation.

 

After so many stories relating to the ‘bloodthirsty savage’ in the jungle, explorers began carrying trinkets and gifts to appease Sandor so that they may pass through his lands without fear of attack. 

 

Most times, Sandor would take the gifts and judge silently whether or not they were worthy enough to leave his jungle in one piece. Other times, he would attack to just keep his reign of fear alive.

 

Years went by and more and more explorers and hunters came and went. Sandor felt his life’s only purpose was to protect his jungle and all its inhabitants, but he longed for a mate. Someone to give him offspring and new energy.

 

And one day, his wish was granted by someone more idiotic than any who had come before him.

 

Sandor had had an otherwise uneventful day when he heard a large party of hunters approaching from the south. Sandor could hear the rustle of 20 men and their guns as they cut through his beloved jungle in search of prey.

 

“Come along, Sansa, my dear... I don’t want you eaten by a lion,” a high-pitched voice drawled.

 

Sandor looked down from his treetop hiding place to see a golden-haired boy dragging a red-haired girl through the brush. The boy had cruel green eyes, an evil smirk, and short, purposeful strides. The instant Sandor saw him, he knew he hated this boy.

 

Sandor’s gaze fell to the girl and his heart stopped. She was the most incredibly stunning creature he had ever seen. Her skin was pale like a full moon and her eyes the color of the pools beneath a waterfall. Her hair was a sunset and her body was long and slender.

 

The look on her face displayed fear and dread as the boy dragged her deeper into the jungle. Sandor knew she was not there of her own free will. He knew the boy was no friend to her.

 

“Please, not so fast, Joffrey,” the girl panted.

 

“Ever since mother arranged our bethrothal after your family died and you had to come live with us, you’ve been an utter bore. I should have left you back at the boat with my mother, Sansa, but now I’m stuck with you, you ungrateful little bitch,” the boy, ‘Joffrey’, hissed at the girl, ‘Sansa’.

 

Joffrey stopped and flung Sansa to the ground hard. Sansa cried out and flinched from the impact. Sandor was tempted to leap down from the tree and kill the boy, but the boy’s hunting party would kill him.

 

Sandor then came up with the plan. He would kill the hunting party and the boy and take the girl as his mate. She would be an ideal mate and she looked to be mature enough for the task. Sandor would be a better mate to the girl than the boy could ever dream to be.

 

Sandor reluctantly left the girl and boy at the front of the party and worked his way to the back to slowly pick off the members of the hunting party. It was easy to muffle and silence the cries of the dying men, as he had done it hundreds of times before. He was like a ghost that way.

 

Eventually, it was just down to the girl and the boy.

 

“Meryn, I’ve had my fun tormenting Sansa... Take her back to the ship and my mother!” the boy ordered as he never took his eyes off the shivering girl at his feet.

 

The boy’s order went unheeded and he tried again, “Meryn, where the hell are you, you bastard?!”

 

No reply came. The boy took his eyes off of the girl and found himself looking up into the stormy eyes of Sandor who stood menacingly behind him.

 

Sansa looked the man up and down and shivered at his appearance. He was easily over six and a half feet tall, with long black tresses, stone grey eyes, and an extensive set of burn scars on the left side of his face. He was built like a wrestler and his body covered in thick black hair. He was clothed only in a loin cloth and a belt for his knife.

 

The boy shrieked and ran over to pull Sansa up and in front of him like a human shield. Sansa looked up in terror as Sandor approached the pair and stopped within a few feet of them.

 

“Stay back, savage! What happened to my men?” the boy yelled. Sandor simply raised his bloody knife and showed the girl and the boy a glimpse of what had become of the rest of the hunting party. 

 

The girl gasped and shivered, while the boy simply paled.

 

“What do you want, murderer? More blood?” the boy questioned.

 

Sandor looked at the pair, raised his brow, and pointed a finger at Sansa. Sansa’s eyes filled with tears and Joffrey clutched at her possessively, “You want her? Not until after I’ve had her first!”

 

Joffrey spun Sansa around and began tearing her clothes off as Sansa screamed and thrashed to get away from him. Sandor sprung forward and grabbed Joffrey by the throat and raised him off his feet to be eye level with the tall Sandor.

 

Sandor looked into the panicked green eyes of the cruel boy and saw no life worth sparing as he brought his knife up and slit the boy’s throat with an air of finality. Joffrey’s gurgling last breaths were the only sound in the jungle for several minutes.

 

Sansa ran and hid behind a tree, hoping that this wild man wouldn’t do the same cruelty to her. Her breaths were loud and shallow as she waited for her end.

 

Sansa’s instinct to run finally kicked in and she ran through the brush like a scared rabbit. She made it several feet before she stopped to find the wild man had put himself into her path.

 

Sansa backed away from him slowly and he looked down at her with soft eyes which were a stark contrast to the blood coating his hands. Sansa had finally backed herself into a tree and waited for the wild man to slice her open, but he turned to wipe his hands and blade on the large leaves of the plants around him. The blood came off easily enough and he again approached her shivering form.

 

Sansa closed her eyes and turned her face away from him, but opened her eyes when she felt the rough back of his hand pet her cheek gently. She turned her head back to him and looked up into his softened eyes to find tenderness there.

 

“Please, don’t hurt me... please...” Sansa begged. 

 

“I--won’t... hurt... you,” the man sighed.

 

Sansa let some of her tears water her cheek in relief and the man softly gripped her face and ran his thumbs over her tears to wipe them away. 

 

“What do you want?” 

 

He looked down at her and ran his thumb over her lips and traced her jaw, “You.” 

 

Without a chance for her to retort, the man scooped her up and began running through the brush towards his den.

 


	2. Love

Sansa was too shocked to scream or thrash, but merely let him take her to wherever his destination was.

 

Sandor’s den was a hidden cave near a waterfall that was once used by natives as a holy temple, but was left abandoned. Sandor had filled his den with a place for a fire, a heap of furs he had collected as a bed in one of the cave’s raised alcoves, and several shelves of gifts he received as offerings from hunters and explorers.

 

Before Sandor and Sansa could reach the den, a storm had blown in and soaked both of them to the bone. They made it to the cave and Sandor set his lady onto the pile of furs while he started a fire.

 

“My clothes are wet. Do you have extra?” Sansa inquired, hoping he wouldn’t expect her to go around in a loin cloth like he was sporting.

 

“No.”

 

Sansa sighed worriedly and brought the furs up to her chin to change out of her soiled clothes. Once she was naked, wrapped in furs, and had thrown her clothes over a rock to dry, she waited for Sandor to do something. 

 

When he didn’t do anything but stare at her, she spoke, “My name is Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell. What is your name?”

 

He didn’t say anything for a moment as he scanned her face and body with his eyes.

 

“Sandor.”

 

“Your name is Sandor?”

 

He nodded slowly.

 

“What do you want from me?”

 

Sandor approached her slowly, as if not to startle her, “I...want...mate.” He finally reached her and threaded a lock of her hair through his fingers and affectionately rubbed it.

 

Sansa let out a shaky breath and looked up into his granite colored eyes, “Will you force me? Hurt me?”

 

He looked confused for a moment, “No. Boy... hurt... you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I...kill for... hurting... you”

 

“Thank you. He never...,” Sansa paused to think of the right word, “mated me. He hurt me in other ways.”

 

Sandor frowned and stroked the hair away from her face, “I will... be... good mate. For you.”

 

“But you don’t know me! I don’t know you! I want to go home!” Sansa whimpered and began to cry, finally realizing her position. A wild man was going to keep her in his cave forever and rape her.

 

Sandor first panicked at Sansa’s sobbing, as he had never had to deal with a distressed female before. But he remembered what the ape mothers did to comfort their young. Sandor gathered Sansa into his arms and stroked her hair soothingly.

 

_I have to give her something that will give her hope_ , Sandor realized. _If she does not think I am a good mate, she will be miserable and it will make me miserable. I must be ready to prove my worth or be ready to part with her._

 

“I... trade with you,” Sandor whispered to her. “You... let me... prove I am good mate. If you... not like... you go. If I am good... you stay.”

 

The girl looked up at him between her sniffles and tears and gave him a small smile. This wild man was giving her a way out. He was being completely selfless with her. Sansa realized he was her best chance if she wanted to escape this jungle alive.

 

“I--- Deal. You have a deal,” Sansa said with a watery smile. 

 

Sandor gave her a wide smile and scooped her up to deposit her on his fur bed, “Stay. Sleep. I get food.”

 

Sansa watched as he grabbed a spear from the wall and ran out of the cave and into the jungle. She rested as he suggested and was awakened by something snuffling at her hair. 

 

Sandor had his nose in her hair and was taking large whiffs of her scent in like a dog. He only stopped when Sansa lifted her head to look at him sleepily.

 

“You... smell healthy.”

 

“Thank you.”

Sandor paused for a moment before realizing he was staring, “I bring food.”

 

He presented her with a large and freshly roasted lizard and several mangos and bananas. He also gave her a skin of water.

 

Sansa ate ravenously, which pleased Sandor to know his hard work was going to be appreciated. He knew that lizards were the most tender-meated of animals to hunt and he was glad she enjoyed it.

 

After Sansa finished her lizard, water, and fruit she watched as Sandor threw the waste out the mouth of the cave, fixed the fire, and looked to her as if to ask permission.

 

It wasn’t until she realized he was asking permission to come into the fur bed she was hogging. She nodded at him and he removed his loin cloth before joining her in the bed. 

 

Sansa’s eyes widened at how well endowed Sandor was and how when he cuddled up close to her, it began to harden at the small of her back.

 

“Sansa...” Sandor breathed.

 

She turned to look at him as he stroked her cheek and brushed her hair out of her face, “May I... Love you?”

 

Sansa’s breath caught. He was again asking her permission to be with her. He had promised not to hurt her. 

 

“No. Not tonight. Please,” Sansa breathed, waiting for him to take her anyway.

 

“Tomorrow?”

 

“Maybe...”

 

“All right.”

 

Sandor didn’t seem bothered by the fact she rejected him and was content to just hold her and keep her warm under the furs.

 

Sansa fell asleep to the snuffly breaths Sandor released into her hair.

 

 

The next morning, Sansa awoke to an empty bed.

 

She waited an hour or two before she heard something slither through the sand at the base of the alcove where she rested in the bed.

 

A large, olive green snake was making its way towards her, it’s jaws opening in a menacing hiss. Sansa screamed for her life.

 

She closed her eyes, waiting for a strike that never came.

 

Sansa looked up to find an obsidian spear head piercing the snake’s upper jaw. Sandor picked up the spear, grabbed the snake, and threw it across the cave floor.

 

“Oh, Sandor!” Sansa launched herself into Sandor’s arms and buried her face into his chest. Sandor dropped his spear and used both arms to hug her properly.

 

“Thank you... Thank you!” Sansa sighed.

 

“I bring food.” He presented her with berries and a loaf of bread.

 

“Where did you get the bread?”

 

“Village.”

 

Sansa shrugged and eagerly ate them as Sandor skinned the snake and preserved the meat for later.

 

“Sansa?”

 

Sansa looked up to find Sandor looking down at her with a curious look. Sansa looked down to where Sandor’s eyes were pointed and found that in her panic, she dropped her furs and was naked as her name day.

 

Sandor was eagerly drinking in Sansa’s body as she squealed and threw furs over herself.

 

“No, Sansa. Like...to look at you.”

 

Sansa looked up at him and he looked down at her in a way that made her heart swell. He looked at her with the most earnest look of love she had received since before her family was killed. He looked at her like he was offering her his heart on a silver platter.

 

“Sansa?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“May I... Love you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Sandor breathed in deeply and approached Sansa slowly, sensing her nervousness. When he reached her, he pulled the furs off her body and removed his loin cloth to show her that he was ready. 

 

Sandor bent down and kissed Sansa on the forehead before he captured her lips and trailed his hands up her arms to support her neck as he took his time with her lips.

 

He kissed at her neck, willing her to know how much he was going to treasure her and how much he wanted her to feel the love he bore her. He trailed his kisses, nibbles, and licks from her neck to her collarbone to her breasts and farther down to his ultimate goal.

 

She didn’t know what his true aim was, as before this, no man had touched her in this tenderly intimate way. He reached her curls and gently pried her thighs apart to rest them on his broad shoulders on either side of his head. He ran his hands down her thighs and sides to signal her to relax and let him do the work. She looked down at him nervously and he returned it with a calming, massaging rubs to her belly and breasts.

 

Sansa relaxed at the gesture as Sandor rubbed her inner thighs lovingly with his whiskery face and he groaned at the softness of them. He gave small chuffs of pleasure to let her know how pleased he was with her. She was so small and soft, quite the opposite of him and he loved that fact with all his heart.

 

At first she was waiting for him to just pounce on her and use her violently as she had heard animals do to each other, but he seemed to want nothing other than to explore her. She realized that all of his face rubbing and love bites were a way of marking her; like a cat rubs its face and scent on objects or wolves marking their mates with bites to the neck. 

 

_He’s claiming me as his mate_ , Sansa concluded.

 

After he had finished marking her thighs, Sandor turned his attentions towards his true goal. He ran his tongue up her opening in a broad stroke before he set to work nibbling at her lips and swirling the tip of his tongue on her clit. 

 

Sansa had never experienced such a rush of pure pleasure in her entire life. It was as if all parts of her brain turned off and had only the primal urge to grab at Sandor’s hair or the furs she was laying on and to writhe with the rhythm that Sandor’s tongue was setting.

 

She couldn’t help the little mewling sounds that escaped her throat as well, which only seemed to spur Sandor on more as he more aggressively sucked her nub. He added a couple of fingers to rub her lips clockwise before he shallowly entered her and rubbed at the spongey parts inside.

 

Suddenly, Sansa exploded with desperate cries, her body stiffened, and fell limp as she came. Before she could catch her breath, he was starting his feast on her all over again. 

 

“Sandor, please, just give me a moment to recover...,” Sansa panted, but he merely answered with a snuffly grunt and continued his work.

 

He made her cum two more times before he let her relax a moment.

 

She was a sweaty, exhausted, blissed-out mess on the pile of furs as he stood and looked down at her half-lidded eyes. He had never felt more proud of himself until now. He had done his duty to provide comfort and love for his mate. All he ever wanted was a smaller being to love and cherish more than he had been treated in his entire life. He wanted to spoil his mate with ardent love-making, a well built den to live in, and plenty of fresh meat and fruit to eat. Sandor wanted to have a relationship built on love he created and not forced on another. 

 

He made her feel all the pleasure he thought she deserved and now he was willing to take some of that pleasure for himself. 

 

_I am a good mate by letting Sansa gain her pleasure first. I will make sure she is sated before I am to continue with my gaining pleasure off of her_ , Sandor thought. _Like my mother, Kala, taught me... If I am to be an exceptional alpha male, I must prove I am a good mate by providing only the best care for my female or she will leave me for another. I must make sure everyone knows I am worthy enough to mate and that my offspring will thrive._

 

It made Sandor sad to think of his mother even after all these years without her, but he knew that she would be proud of how well he was taking care of Sansa.

 

Once he had made sure Sansa was ready again by massaging her breasts, thighs, and belly to warm her up again for round 4, Sandor gently rolled her onto her stomach and pulled her hips up to meet his kneeling crotch.

 

Her face and hands were buried in the furs as he brushed her hair aside and trailed licks and kisses up her neck and spine to the base of her hips. She sighed which turned into whimpers as he blanketed her back with his chest and slowly fed his cock into her womb. 

 

Sansa felt herself taking him in and the breaking of her maidenhead as Sandor finally sheathed himself completely into her. He stilled for a moment to let her adjust to him before he latched his lips onto her neck in a searing love bite, pulled out of her completely, and plunged himself back in.

 

It knocked the wind out of Sansa as Sandor started to set his pace and slowly one of his hands cradled one of her breasts and the other hand crept down her front to her clit and swirled it with a finger. Sandor guided Sansa’s hips, at one point, into a swaying motion which made her cry out from overstimulation. 

 

Sansa was confusingly and blissfully helpless to the way Sandor was making her feel, the way he apparently knew exactly what he was doing. He seemed to know exactly what places on a woman to touch, when to speed up those touches, slow them down, and, most importantly, when to stop altogether. 

 

Sandor had studied from afar mating pairs of animals in the jungle and, on more rare occasions, human couples from the nearby villages who had secret trysts in the brush. He had observed both loving and violent courtships and decided he would be a passionate, but tender mate to his female.

 

As Sandor began to feel himself coming, his movements on Sansa’s body became more erratic and sloppy. He was sweating and panting from the exertion as Sansa’s womb started to contract around him. Her needy sounds filled the den and Sandor did his best to catch up with Sansa’s climax.

 

Finally, they both came at the same time with a startled gasp coming from Sansa and practically a roar coming from Sandor. Sansa felt herself and Sandor go limp as they collapsed in a pile on the furs. Sandor was still inside her and she could feel his seed coating her insides.

 

Sandor pulled himself off of his mate and gathered her back in his arms to cool off. He had never felt a rush that powerful before and it instantly addicted him to the feeling. He had promised to let her go if she chose after this chance to show her he could be a good companion, but now he was regretting giving her that choice. He could never let her go after giving him the pleasure he just experienced.

 

_I might as well stay out here in the jungle if I am to be so well taken care of_ , Sansa thought as Sandor massaged what bits of her skin he could get his hands on. _I’m an orphan and I hve nothing to go back to anyway.... My life out here wouldn’t be so bad with a powerful man to provide for me. And with the way our rutting just went, I’m sure if I did leave, I’d be taking his child with me._

 

“Sandor, I’ve decided what I want to do...,” Sansa began. Sandor stopped his hands and signaled that he was listening intently. Sansa turned in his arms to face him and look into his pools of misty grey eyes. 

 

“Sandor... I’m going to stay...with you. I want to be your mate,” Sansa spoke, decisively.

 

Sandor blinked in surprise before a wide grin broke on his face and he bent down to kiss her passionately. He had earned his mate and now he would do anything in his power to keep, treasure, and protect his love.

 

“I...I... am... yours... Sansa...as... you are... mine,” Sandor mumbled lovingly into Sansa’s hair.

 

“From this day until our last,” Sansa finished.

 

They snuggled together and slept in their cozy den in the deep, dark of the jungle.

**Author's Note:**

> You guessed it! Gregor and Joffrey= Lord Clayton (in the book)  
> Sandor= Tarzan  
> Sansa= Jane Porter  
> etc.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
